


Shady Love

by boom_queen



Category: Dazed and Confused (1993)
Genre: Festivids, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-13
Updated: 2016-02-13
Packaged: 2018-05-20 03:54:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 81
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5990839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/boom_queen/pseuds/boom_queen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>First day of summer in the shady Texas 70s. A Dazed and Confused vid for trelkez for festivids 2015.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shady Love

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Trelkez](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trelkez/gifts).



Festivids 2015 - Shady Love for Trelkez

Title: Shady Love  
Song: "Shady Love" (edited for length by Mr. BQ) by Scissor Sisters  
Source: Dazed and Confused (1993)  
Length: 3:31

Summary: First day of summer in the shady Texas 70s. A Dazed and Confused vid for trelkez for festivids 2015.

 

Previous festivids: [Open Up](http://boom-queen.livejournal.com/103551.html) (Fifth Element), [Magic Man](http://boom-queen.livejournal.com/104815.html) (Labyrinth), and [Love Today](http://boom-queen.livejournal.com/112019.html) (Priscilla, Queen of the Desert), [Express Yourself](http://boom-queen.livejournal.com/116455.html) (Newsies), [Little Bad Girl](http://boom-queen.livejournal.com/116455.html) (Cry Baby) and [Funkdust](http://boom-queen.livejournal.com/121785.html) (Stardust).

Feedback is happymaking <3


End file.
